


Love In Echoes

by LadyKimmey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Lucifer (Supernatural), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nurse Castiel, Oral Sex, Samifer - Freeform, Slash, Slight Crowley/Castiel, Slight Sam/Gabriel, mild violence, slight sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: What more could Castiel ask for? He had a successful husband that worshiped him, a good job, and the perfect home life. Or so he had thought. Until he realizes who his new neighbor is. Dean Winchester has no clue about the past they share and becoming friends is as dangerous as it is foolish.Dean just needed a change. He wasn't expecting to find the blue-eyed beauty that had once haunted his teenage years living next door. It is hell being friends with his neighbors when he desires nothing more than to trade places with the man that has everything he wants.Lucifer Novak has it all; he's a CEO, a small fortune, and many willing to share his bed. Yet competition has always been fierce between his siblings. He's never failed to take what he wanted from Gabriel in the past, until now. Hearing the word no, only makes him want it that much more. Determined to never lose, he'll do whatever it takes to make Sam Winchester his.





	1. In The Closet

A/N: I have other fics, but I had to start this. My muse is stuck on a SPN phase, it doesn't want anything but these two pairs. I normally don't ship the average pairings, even if they are slash. I tend to like crack pairings. Yet, I do ship Destiel. Also, I know more people ship Sabriel over Samifer. I like both, but I see more passion with Samifer for some reason. Just my opinion and I do still like Sabriel. Hell, I like Sastiel too. Who don't I like Sam with? Moving on, this fic will have both pairings in it. Focusing on both. Things to know, there will also be some slight Cas x Crow. Nothing too graphic sexually. I will add warnings and alerts at the start of each chapter as needed. 

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Don't make any profit from writing this. 

 

Warnings: Language and Sexual Content

 

Chapter One 

.  
.  
.

 

Stale! The unnatural orange tint to the snack should have been a warning that the package had spent more than the suggested amount in the cafeteria snack machine. The expiration date was in two days time, close enough. Lucifer grumbled at the loss of an entire dollar, money wasted because the date had most likely been stamped incorrectly. After pulling a double he was starving, but not enough to try swallowing those. The crackers had been the only thing left in the machine that hadn’t been dipped in chocolate. Unable to curb his hunger with crackers, he took in his options. It was go without eating for the last four hours of his shift, or purchase a hot meal while there was still time. 

 

Needing food, there was no real choice. His assistant had already left for the day, Melissa, or Michelle, he couldn’t recall. She wouldn’t return until Monday morning. Neither would he once he left. Grabbing the keys to his office and his wallet, he forwent throwing on his coat. Only ten percent of the staff were aware of who he was, and he preferred to keep it that way. Not that he gave a damn if all the other employees liked to gossip about him. He’d heard most of it already. The best was that he was true to his given name, a real devil. A monster that had bought his way in. It was partially true, he had used his inheritance to make wise investments and he had done what was necessary to become a board member. His position as the CEO hadn’t been given lightly and he was confident in the job he was doing. He had gone to medical school, had done his time on the floor. What they liked to attack was his age. At the age of thirty, he had accomplished what normally took others twenty years or more. 

 

Genius ran in his genetic pool. His eldest brother, Michael, was already a successful lawyer. The only one to not use their natural intelligence to further his own fortune, was Gabriel. Their little brother was keen on working for someone else behind a stove. Whatever made them happy, and this made him happy. Being able to step into the elevator in his suit and tie, knowing that the hospital had gone through many changes in the last year due to his influence. He may be called a bastard, a devil, and a faggot behind his back, but they knew to show respect when he stepped into the weekly board meeting. 

 

The elevator paused on the tenth floor to allow two unknown nurses to step inside the metal contraption. Neither paid much attention to his presence and continued discussing the reasons they didn’t like another nurse on their shift. Sleeping with one of the doctors, getting it on in the breakroom. That was interesting and something he would have to look into. Fornication between employees wasn’t one of his peeves, never was. What or who one did at home was their own business. However, sex on hospital property wouldn’t be allowed. That part of the gossip was possibly a lie and the two women just being spiteful. The fact that they were openly discussing the issue with him in the shared space proved that they had no idea who he was. The double doors opened to give an escape route. A group was waiting to board as they exited the elevator. The place was busy despite it being a weekend. 

 

The moment the smells reached his nose, he was reminded of the reasons he didn’t care to eat from the cafeteria. The damn food was processed and disgusting. For an establishment that based its services on helping the ill, they should be shut down for serving shit to anyone that was stupid or desperate enough to get in line. Which he did, Lucifer stepped in line to find something suitable to eat. Spaghetti; no because the noodles were full of starch which would turn into sugar. Meatloaf; Hell No, because that was probably processed dog meat and whatever other garbage they could mix in there. The safest bet would be the premade salads tossed into plastic containers. He indicated with a finger what he would be purchasing. 

 

The obese worker tossed it into a plastic bag along with a pouch of dressing. Her mannerism lacked as much as her professionalism. She was downright rude when he asked for a second pack of dressing. Her attitude suggested that the condiment would be charged to her paycheck. He was annoyed by the entire process before he found himself standing in front of the register. The attitude of the staff would be something to discuss during the next meeting. The cafeteria workers were contracted through another company. Something else to put on his to-do list. 

 

He had two lists; one he kept on his desk and the other safely tucked away in his mind. Lucifer mentally cheered once again thinking how he had put a major check mark on his life’s to-do list. He had successfully broken away from his family and was making his own way. It had taken using the inheritance from their mother’s side to do so, but since then he had doubled his fortune. Things were going great. The only problem he wasn’t sure how to get rid of his current piece. Ruby was nice to look at, but a right bitch. A decent lay, barely. Being female, she didn’t appreciate the fact that he was an ass man, literally. He much rather preferred the stink over pink any day. In his current hookup’s case, he got more stimulation by entering the back door. She didn’t see it that way and he was positive she had been the one to start the rumors of his being gay. After their last little dispute, she has threatened to tell the world that he loved to stick it in the ass. All true! 

 

A smile tugged at his lips recalling the horror when he admitted that she wouldn’t be spreading a lie. He loved anal, didn’t matter if it was male or female. He loved sex and he wasn’t one for fidelity. Being a nursing assistant, the woman didn’t make much and thought to sink her claws into his income. He always wore protection and had went beyond being safe by having himself clipped. Children weren’t in his future, family was for his brothers. Thinking of ways to get rid of the skank brought her into the cafeteria. Luck was not with him tonight, she came straight over to his table. 

 

“Dr. Novak,” Ruby placed the packaged salad on the table. She had spotted him immediately without the normal lab coat. As far as looks, he was average, and not the hottest she’d ever fucked before. Having had her share of lovers, she had plenty to compare him to. More than a decent size, quick to rise, and knew how to work it. What she found lacking was his personality. The man was a fucking dick and thrived at finding new ways of being the perfect asshole. It would take a lot to get him to settle down. Pity, she wouldn’t be able to force child support on him. Or marriage seeing as he had made sure that he couldn’t be trapped. 

 

“Yes,” What did she want? Eating in his office was looking more tempting. Must he hide at work? Lucifer stabbed the spinach with the plastic fork. He wasn’t going to give her the acknowledgement that she sought. She wasn’t important, and her ego was already too large for her head. 

 

“I’ll have to cancel our plans for tomorrow evening,” she had plans with her friends. Ruby waited for the nod, but it never came. It was his way, she was used to it. He wasn’t one to consider others. That was fine, she may divert her attention elsewhere.

 

“And?” Was he to beg her not to cancel their plans? Losing out on the half hour of mildly entertaining sex, how would he ever survive? Why the look of rejection? Was he to beg her? She was easily replaced, many would gladly join him for the night. 

 

Right. That was his way of dismissing her. Very well, she had already spotted something else she wanted. Last week when she had heard the others going on about the new doctor, she had assumed that they had been exaggerating about his looks. The new anesthesiologist was to die for, much better than the current CEO. None had a name, but he had been spotted and had received attention after the first shift. Yesterday after tending to a rather smelly patient, she had spotted him coming out of one of the rooms. The good doctor had gone in to check in on a child that had a difficult time during surgery. It took one look to see what had all the other women trying to find out what they could on the newest physician. Hot, fucking sexy, tone, and broad shoulders. “Just letting you know.” 

 

“Consider me informed,” was she done? Lucifer speared the tomato slice, hoping she’d go sit somewhere else. There was no reason for her to continue speaking to him. Why should he care? And he had just found himself someone to spend the evening with. A young male, early twenties, was sitting a few tables over, and watching him. That would work, and it was more to his liking. “Go away, I’m about to have company.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The vibration of his cell brought Castiel’s attention away from the group for only a few seconds. Just long enough to withdraw the phone and respond to the text. Another night of trying to reassure his boyfriend that he was behaving and missed him. He had come along with a few friends to the party. Since entering college three years ago, going out had been put on hold. Add in having a very possessive boyfriend, he didn’t get out much. Crowley was out of town on a business trip, he had taken the opportunity to get out of the house. Part of him felt awful about lying as he responded that he was about to take a shower and head to bed. Being all the way in New York, his boyfriend had no way of knowing that he wasn’t home. Partying wasn’t on his to-do list with studies and trying to keep his boyfriend happy. Which had the guilt surfacing. His lover was an older male that took care of all the bills, so he could focus on school. He had a small inheritance, something he didn’t want to touch. He had been living off of it while attending his freshman year. He was about to enter his senior year and the only thing his boyfriend asked of him was to be faithful. Easy enough. 

 

Castiel pushed the cell back into his pants pocket and let his gaze sway towards the kitchen area. The group of rejects and assholes were gathered around one in particular. Which was odd, because he knew that the center of attention did not attend their school. He knew because all through high school he had made it a point of avoiding the prick that was downing the booze like it was water. Dean Winchester, a stupid, arrogant, and gorgeous jerk that had been unaware of his existence for more than four years. Through high-school, Castiel had been part of the in crowd. Coming from money and having decent looks, many had wanted to be his friend. Then there had been Dean Winchester, the renegade with his own pose of troublemakers. Always in trouble, constantly being a pain throughout class. It was no wonder that during senior year the guy dropped out and never returned. Rumor was that Dean had gotten his GED and attended some kind of trade school. He didn’t know much beyond that.

 

Nothing beyond the fact that the guy was still incredibly hot. Very hot and that laugh, it could still do things to his insides. One of the reasons they had never gotten around to getting acquainted, he had never been the type to openly moon after the infamous bad boy. Whenever Dean had come around, he had pretended not to notice, until one day the guy had stopped showing up. Rumor was he had dropped out to get a job and take care of his little brother, which would be admirable if true. 

 

“Let’s do this!” The cry came from the crowd. Dean’s voice making it hard to ignore that the group was up to something. Two others, besides his former secret crush were being escorted away. Maybe to be thrown in the pool or to get behind the wheel. 

 

With the group gone and a rather robust girl choosing that moment to move out of the way, his eyes widened in horror. What he saw was enough to make his stomach drop to the floor and his blood go cold. Making out, with a beer in each hand, was Azazel. Of all the people to attend the party, it had to be his boyfriend’s best bud. The moment the asshole saw him, a text would be sent to Crowley. His boyfriend would be informed that he was at a party. The asshole would cherish the idea of causing trouble between them and the fault would be his own for leaving the house. 

 

Knowing that he had to leave, Castiel turned on his heel to get out of the guy’s line of sight. He would have to find one of his friends to take him home or risk being caught out. The last thing he wanted was another fight. It would be different if he was doing something wrong, but it would cause a fight all the same. He had lied, and that wouldn’t be acceptable. His luck, not a single person he knew was around. They wouldn’t just leave him but finding them without being spotted was going to be tricky. “Shit!”

 

Castiel skidded as he turned the corner. The tattler was coming in his direction and he had to take drastic measures. Without thinking, he reached for the knob to his left and yanked the door open. It was a fucking broom closet, but it had to do. The door closed behind him, pitching him in the dark. 

 

“It’s about time, I was starting to think they were pulling my leg.” The voice was in the corner. Something creaked; wood. 

 

Castiel knew that voice, and his own failed. Why the hell was Dean Winchester hiding out in a closet? He couldn’t see anything. Reaching up, his hand came in contact with the plastic string that should turn on the overhead bulb. Nothing, there was a click, but no light filled the small space. 

 

“Part of the game. There isn’t going to be any light while we do this.” Dean had almost given up on this happening. They hadn’t thought he’d do it, but he was all for it. Nice to know that he wasn’t the only one up for a random hookup. Loud laughter came from the other side of the door, this was going to happen. No names, no knowing who you were doing. All part of the excitement of fucking someone without a face. 

 

Do this? Castiel wasn’t sure what he had stepped into. What he did know was that the ape had stopped directly in front of the damn door and was starting to carry on a conversation in front of his escape route. He couldn’t step out while Azazel was blocking the way. Worse, he was in a closet with another male, how would that look? Only he and Dean knew how long he’d been inside, less than a minute. It would get back to his boyfriend and he knew how it would look. That did pose the question as to why Dean was waiting in the closet in the first place. He was hiding, but he had the feeling that he was the only one that had a suspicious boyfriend. 

 

“Judging from what I got to make out when you barged in, I’m assuming you’re a guy.” Dean had glanced up quick enough to make out the outline of shoulders and height before the door had closed in on his company. The figure was probably only an inch or two shorter than himself. He hadn’t asked who or what would be joining him in the closet. He didn’t mind either way, he was up for it, as long as he got to top. “Hope you don’t mind if I top.”

 

“Top?” Top what? Castiel almost panicked as the hands grabbed him and he was spun to hit the back wall. Hands, all over him. What got him thinking was the lips suddenly smashing into his own. Too stunned, his jaw dropped open, giving the strange mouth the wrong cue. The tongue invaded, coming in to deepen the kiss. The kiss, the roaming hands, and being inside a closed closet, the alarm went off in his head. What it meant, he needed to push the other man away. Turning his head, all that came out was a gasp. Castiel knew he should burst out of the closet and end the terrible mistake. Dean had clearly been waiting on someone else. The deep laughter on the other side squashed that idea, he couldn’t leave. 

 

Someone had soft lips. Dean nibbled on the plush petal, the whimper going straight to his groin. The benefit of going with someone close to his own height, no breaking his neck to do something as simple as kissing. Catching the open mouth in another kiss, he was grateful for the closeness in height. He got to sample the mouth, until they were both left panting and ready for more. Whomever they had found for him was perfect. They only had half an hour of playtime, he wanted to make the most of it. There was no resistance as he spun the guy around to face the wall. This wasn’t the place to strip completely and it had been weeks for him. Having to work a fulltime job and take care of Sammy kept him busy. Going steady had never been his thing, so it was all random hookups to ease the need. 

 

This wasn’t happening to him, but it was. Castiel was torn. The simple kiss had done the trick in getting him aroused, but this wasn’t the reason he had stepped inside the closet. Cheating wasn’t something he wanted to do. Once or twice during high school, he had imaged what it would be like to sleep with the irritating asshole. This wasn’t the way, and he knew he should stop it before it went further. What kept his mouth shut was the raised talking on the other side of the door. If he stepped out now, it would be the same as if he continued. His boyfriend would never believe that he hadn’t gone all the way. Shit, there went his pants. 

 

“Nice,” fucking perfect. Dean cupped the twin globes that were exposed. The stranger had a great ass. Wasn’t much of a joiner, but there was no command that he stop. He took that as consent that it was okay for him to top. The condom was taken from the pocket before the jeans were pushed down his hips. It was lubricated, and he assumed that anyone willing to jump in the closet for a quick fuck was more than well acquainted with sex. “Don’t tense.”

 

Was screaming an option? Castiel willed himself not to holler for help feeling the prodding between his cheeks. Things were going from terrible to hell in a matter of seconds. It was get caught almost cheating or cheating and hoping he didn’t get caught. The tip breached, and Dean was going to top him. The head pushed through, starting the betrayal. The cock was so much different than what he was accustomed to. Although taller than his boyfriend, he always took bottom. It was akin to being speared by a fist. The hardness had to be close to the girth of his wrist and never ending. The lube on the protection aided in the penetration, yet the burn was present. He was used to sex, but not being stretched so far. 

 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Dean didn’t stop until he was fully embedded in the heat. It was as far as he could go in this position. The stranger took him with the use of some force. The way the insides pushed out to aid in the going confirmed that the guy was used to being on bottom for another man. If not for the condom, he would surely blow his load before they got started. 

 

And Dean was huge! Castiel hissed at the intrusion and the urge to relieve the stretching. It was too full, too much to take. Hands gripped his waist and it began. There was no caring that someone may hear what was taking place or that this meant he was consenting to the cheating. The movement began with a slow withdrawal and then a perfectly aimed re-entry. It struck him dead-on and he saw white. The pleasure shot through him, chasing away all coherent thought. Figures, the guy knew how to work it as well. 

 

“Fuck, man, that’s good.” Dean loved that noise. It was between a moan and a growl, with a slight whimper as it escaped the mouth. Each time he drove up and deep, it renewed. Within minutes the passage began to spasm and clench around him. “You already coming?”

 

Did he need to confirm it? Castiel couldn’t, speaking was impossible. As his body found release, the cock continued to stroke and torture his spot. How could he not get off? Never had he felt something like this. With every mastered thrust, his world spun. One long blur of pleasure centered in his groin. Dean was fucking him like they had been lovers for years. The cock seemed to know exactly how to drive him wild. In and out, it was the best thing he’d ever experienced. Never had his one and only lover, been able to make his spot come to life. An accidently brush here or there had never been enough to make him orgasm without external stimulation. This, this right here was amazing. Castiel could feel his abandoned and aching cock was still hard and wedged between his groin and the wall. 

 

Someone was a cock lover. Dean adjusted his hips to get a better angle upon entry. His arms went around the torso, to use both palms to hold his unknown lover close. His cock barely left the passage, but it let him rapidly pound into the hole. Fingers reached back to find his hip, “You like it?”

 

“Yes!” Castiel loved it. He was going to cum again. Without a doubt, the orgasm was growing and tightening until it hurt. His ass was being used by someone he didn’t care for, but it was the best sex he’d had. The knowledge of who fucked him wasn’t a deterrent, it somehow added to the thrill. Dean had no idea who was in the closet with him. “It feels so good, don’t stop. Fuck me, yes, fuck me, Dean.”

 

“Yes, fuck yeah, you’re gonna make me cum.” So hot, Dean lost it. He was doing all the work, but the words went right to his cock. Not only was he in the tightest ass he’d ever had the pleasure of sampling, the guy’s voice turned him on. Soft, low, and erotic as it screamed his name. The reaction to the fucking was involvement enough, the stranger didn’t have to move to help out. He was going to blow, “Cum for me.”

 

The hand grabbed him, stroking his cock once and then twice. Castiel threw his head back as he found release for the second time within the half hour. Only a tad bit of spunk shot out to ooze over the calloused hand. The throbbing was felt beneath the condom and for some reason he wished that Dean wouldn’t have bothered to place the protection in place. He wanted to feel the cock dispensing without anything interfering. 

 

“Wow,” Dean wasn’t sure if that was his heartbeat he heard thumping or the one in front. His, definitely his own frantic heart. He didn’t want to let go, he was hesitant to release the trembling guy. The sex had been unbelievable, and he would definitely be asking for a number, with the hopes of a repeat. Someone knew his name, so someone liked him enough to join him for some fun. “Should we ditch the closet and get one of the rooms upstairs?”

 

No! Panic set in now that it was over. Going upstairs meant walking past the person that could possibly be standing just outside or close enough to see him. There was no way he would be able to get out of the fact that he had just let Dean Winchester bang him in a damn closet. His voice was like lead in his stomach, unable to answer. It wasn’t needed, before he could get the chance pounding echoed in the small space. The wooden door rattled in the frame, someone frantically screaming for Dean’s name from the other side. 

 

“What?” What now? Dean snatched the used condom off and reached for the knob. They knew not to fucking bug him when he was busy with a hookup. That was Terry’s voice and despite being drunk, it had best be a good reason. “What do you want man?”

 

“Outside, Sammy is in the back, and about to get his ass kicked. You better get out here,” the announcement had the desired effect.

 

Castiel didn’t dare turn, within seconds he was left inside the closet, alone. He didn’t know if Dean had bothered to put it away before going out. Shouting and cursing were faint, coming from somewhere else in the house. That was his cue to get his own clothing back in place. All he bothered doing was getting his pants zipped before looking out to see if the coast was clear. Knowing Azazel, the asshole would be in the front row if there was going to be a fight. The assumption proved to be correct, there was no one in the hallway or even in the living room area as Castiel snuck out of the house. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Next chapter : Castiel has to make an important decision and Sam makes introductions.


	2. Your Request

A/N: I know, its been a while. I'm editing and putting up a good bit of my stuff when I can. Going to go ahead and slap this chapter up, see if I can get anyone to say they want to see more of it. 

 

Chapter Two

 

.  
.  
.

 

(Two years later)

 

“My God, she is getting fat.” Crowley snorted in displeasure at being joined. There went the hope that the bitch would have gotten smacked by a car on the way here. The things he did for his husband, what he would continue to do for him. 

 

“Hush,” that wasn’t very nice. Castiel chastised with enough venom to ensure that would be the last insult to be spoken during brunch. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to spend time with his sister and he didn’t want it ruined because his husband had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed; again. “She looks wonderful.”

 

“If you say so,” he didn’t think so. She looked like a fucking blimp and he would tell the snotty cunt so if it wouldn’t guarantee that he would be denied sex for a month. He barely got it these days and wasn’t going to risk losing more to inform the bitch that she was hideous when she had to realize it every time she looked at her reflection. 

 

“Anna!” Castiel stood to greet her. The thin arms went around his shoulders in a tight hug. She looked great and she was practically glowing. “You look wonderful. How are you doing?”

 

“Okay, I guess. You look great as always.” Anna meant every word of it. Her baby brother looked brilliant in the casual clothes. Anyone that loved men would appreciate how stunning Cas looked. The hair had been professionally streaked and the tan brought out how deep blue the eyes were. Being so handsome, she had never understood what her sibling saw in the short, ugly fucker that was pretending that he was going to try to stomach her presence. “Crowley, hello.”

 

“Hello,” Bitch! Her disdain was clear to see, and he wasn’t going to pretend to be happy to see her. He was only here because he wanted to know why she had called Castiel out to lunch. She rarely took the time to have much to do with them. None of his family cared for him and he cared for them less. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Castiel grew concerned and assisted in pulling out the chair for her to sit and be comfortable. She was near ready to pop. When she had informed the family months ago that she was pregnant and planning on doing it alone, many had thrown a fit. She didn’t want to involve the father and planned to raise it alone. He envied her, a family was something he’d never have. Seeing her so large with child reminded him of the many times they had played family as children. Once they had both stuffed pillows beneath their shirts to mimic carrying. Only one of them was capable of bearing, despite comparing boyfriends later on. 

 

“We’re healthy.” A hand was placed on the round belly. Anna held off on speaking further until the waitress brought over a mug. The norm was for the patrons to enjoy the famous coffee of the café, which she would. There was a chance that an argument would ensue since the husband had opted to tag along for the meeting. It had taken weeks to come to this decision and she was never more certain that she was doing the right thing. This was her chance, she couldn’t lose it. Her agent was giving her time after the baby was born to do what needed to be done. “I actually have wonderful news. My agent called, I got the part.”

 

“That is splendid news,” or was it? Castiel was happy for her. While their games had proved that one of his dreams was to have a family, Anna had been more into the concept of pretending. She had loved to play pretend so much she had taken up drama in high school. With their father’s money and influence she had gotten into modeling instead of going to college. Which made it all the more shocking that she had chosen to continue with an unwanted pregnancy. 

 

“It starts in six months.” Anna forwent putting the sugar in the coffee. She had to watch her weight. A personal trainer had already been hired to aid in losing the weight from her pregnancy. Many would not understand her decision, but she would see it through. “I’ve thought about this long and hard, I’m going to take it. Which means I’m not going to be able to keep the baby.”

 

“If you want an abortion, I can give you a push into traffic.” Crowley would help get rid of her, and the baby too. The only reason she would get a gig was because their old man was paying someone to film her. No one wanted to see her ugly mug on the screen. She was the ugly one of the siblings. 

 

“May I speak to my brother alone?” Anna wanted him gone. She hated him, but she trusted her brother. Michael wasn’t happy with her decision and had suggested that she give it to the father. None of her other siblings had time for a child right now. Neither did she, but she didn’t want to place it into foster care. Not when she would always wonder how it was doing. 

 

“Can you give us a moment, please?” Castiel could see that this was hard for her. She was going to put the baby up for adoption and she was going to ask for his support. He would give it without trying to make her feel guilty. She had to do what she felt was right. Grumbling, his husband got up to give them some privacy. They had an agreement, Crowley knew that their relationship was already on shaky grounds. Another horrible fight may be the end of it. “We’ll just be a few minutes.”

 

“Thank you,” Anna didn’t mean it. She was happy to be given the chance to speak to Cas alone. This decision would affect both men, but she was leaving it in her brother’s hands. She trusted him to do what was best. Once the ogre was sitting up at the bar and out of range, she continued. “I’ve gone over my choices for the last few weeks. It is too late to abort the baby obviously. That leaves giving it to the father or putting it up for adoption. There is no way I can handle being a single mother. This is my chance and I’m not ready to be a mother. I need this, and a baby isn’t what I need right now.”

 

“I understand.” Castiel reached out to take a trembling hand. She needed someone to understand and offer support. Giving up your child was difficult. “It is very brave to admit that you aren’t ready to become a parent. I know you will do the right thing. I’m sure the father will be thrilled to take the baby.”

 

“No, because he doesn’t even know I’m pregnant, and I don’t plan on telling him.” Anna wouldn’t tell him. She hadn’t meant to get pregnant for him. “The father wouldn’t make a very good parent. He is very irresponsible, and a child is the last thing he’d want. He doesn’t like children, like at all. Shocking, considering he likes trying to make them. Trust me, he isn’t an option.”

 

“I see,” Castiel wouldn’t pry her for a name. She had always liked to run around and party. He would be honestly shocked if she knew who had sired the child. If she wasn’t going to give the baby to the father, she was going to place it in foster care. “Have you told Father that you plan to give the baby up for adoption?”

 

“Yes and no, I informed our family that I don’t plan on raising the baby myself.” Anna had never followed their example, she didn’t care about pleasing their father. This wasn’t about them, this was about what was best for the baby. “I told Father that I plan on giving the baby to you.”

 

“I’m sure that upset him, wait, what?” Castiel stilled in stirring the topped off coffee. She was giving the baby to who? Was this a joke? He understood why she would want to place it up for adoption. 

 

“I want you to adopt the baby,” Anna wanted him, no one else to adopt her child. She knew him, and he would make the best parent out of everyone. He would love the baby and make sure it was taken care of. “I don’t want a stranger raising my baby. If I can’t give it a home, then I want to place it in one where I know it will be loved. If you have the baby, I can check up on it. I will feel better knowing that you have it.”

 

“Anna, I can’t.” The reason why was sitting a few feet away. Castiel did want a family, she knew this more than anyone. He had discussed adoption or getting a surrogate with his husband several times. Crowley wasn’t really a child person. “You know my marriage isn’t going well. Counseling is only helping so much and as much as I appreciate you thinking of me, I don’t think I can.”

 

“You have to, I don’t trust anyone else.” Anna didn’t care if the pig wouldn’t want a child around. That was one of their issues, the fuckhead was completely selfish. Her brother wanted a family, but Crowley didn’t want to share her brother with anyone. “You have spoken about wanting a family for a while now. Instead of adopting a stranger’s child, I’m offering mine. This baby is already family and needs someone that can give it a stable home. You’re the only one I will trust my baby with.”

 

“What I want is a child of my own. I can’t do it,” Castiel didn’t want to speak harsh or to make her feel like a bad person. “The point of adopting from a stranger is knowing that once I do, the child is mine. I don’t want to sound like a bastard, but what happens when you change your mind? Two or three years from now, what if your career doesn’t pan out? What if you suddenly get a change of heart? I’m not willing to risk getting attached to a child to have its birth mother return to take it from me.” 

 

“I know, and I wouldn’t do that.” Anna hoped her career wouldn’t flop, but even if it did, she wouldn’t hurt her baby brother by taking away someone he loved. “I’m willing to give up all my rights. If you’d be willing to adopt it, you won’t have to worry about anything. We can make it legal. When the ink is dry, all my rights will be terminated. The baby will never know that I’m the birth mother. I will be content being known as the cool aunt. Please, Castiel.”

 

Castiel wanted to say yes. A baby, a child of his own to raise and love. No matter his decision, the child was family. If he didn’t say yes, then what would become of it? He didn’t need to ask why Anna didn’t want Michael to raise it. No one cared for their brother’s wife, the woman was a complete bitch and he wouldn’t trust her to care for a goldfish, much less a child. Gabriel was immature. Lucifer already had a son that he didn’t have much to do with. That brother was so horrified over the concept of children, he had gotten clipped to ensure he didn’t accidently father another, had done it before learning about Jack. How could he say yes? It wasn’t just him. He had a husband to consider. He was trying to make his marriage work and adding a child would put more strain on it. “I can’t say yes, not without discussing it with my husband.”

 

“Then ask him,” because she needed him to accept. Anna didn’t think the fatty would be an issue. He had to be smart enough to realize that he was lucky to have someone that looks like Cas and Cas wanted a family. If he didn’t give her brother what he wanted someone else would. She would be doing them a favor. 

 

“I…” Castiel waved his spouse back over to the table. This may be the one thing he would have to deny her. His family didn’t get his relationship and it was complicated. They didn’t like Crowley, but they didn’t see the good things. No one was perfect, especially himself. Before being able to go through with the marriage, he had confessed his one indiscretion. His fiancé had forgiven him for cheating and hadn’t bothered to ever bring it up again. Many would have demanded to be given a name, but it hadn’t happened. He had suggested needing time apart due to it, but Crowley had reassured him that he understood why it had happened. It had been used as a turning point in their relationship, things had gotten better for a time. Trust was still an issue and he was doing his best to keep it. “Sweetheart, Anna has something she needs to discuss with both of us.”

 

“Does she?” Crowley retook his seat. That had been quick and what was it she had said with his absence? Figures, the only time she got around to calling Castiel was when she wanted something. As long as she wasn’t going to suggest needing a place to stay. The less his husband saw of his family, the better. He wouldn’t let them try to convince Cas to leave him again. It was enough that he had almost lost his lover once before. He wasn’t blind, he knew what he looked like. He was lucky to have someone as stunning and brilliant as Castiel. Which was why he wasn’t going to ever let him go. “Figures, what do you want this time?”

 

“I want Castiel to adopt the baby.” Anna frowned at the clenching of chiseled jaw. There was one way to get fatty to agree. “I don’t want the baby going into foster care. Also, we both know how much Cas wants a family of his own. You two have been discussing adopting for a while now. The baby being family will make it easier and it would solve your problems of finding one already in the system.”

 

Adopt her little bastard? The fierce denial was on his tongue and Crowley wanted to tell her what she could do with her request. However, she brought up a good point. Recently the therapist made them discuss Castiel’s desire of wanting a family. The hag had thought he should consider it. He had promised his husband that he would think about it. She hadn’t been given an immediate no and he had been called over to discuss it, which meant Castiel wanted to. A damn baby would be a fucking pest and annoying. However, it may be a blessing. Recently he had felt the need to find a way to ensure that he didn’t lose Cas to someone younger and better looking. If he were to give into the demands of starting a family, it would tie them together. Having a child would force Cas to settle down completely. Nothing was more important than family to his love, this could work in his favor. A baby would make Castiel happy and solidify their commitment to each other. “And I’m assuming it will be legal and you will be forfeiting all legal rights to the child. We can’t agree unless you agree to give up all rights, which include any future attempts at reclaiming the child. It will also include the knowledge that you are the paternal mother. If and when he or she is told, it will be at Castiel and I’s doing.”

 

“Seriously?” Castiel couldn’t believe his ears. Just like that his husband was entering into negotiations. Typical in a way, but he had expected an argument. At least a voicing of the many reasons why they weren’t able to take on the responsibility of a child. A basic recap of all their previous arguments. 

 

“Yes, I don’t want you getting attached to a child and get hurt because she gets a wild hair up her flat ass. I know you want a family and I give her credit for realizing that she’d make a shitty mother. If you want the baby, then I will support you. As long as it is done legally and there is no way she can walk back in and take over.” Crowley would let Cas have it. He wouldn’t have much to do with the child, but it would give his husband the sense of being a family. “The choice is yours, Love. Do what you want.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

This was a terrible idea, he was such a sucker. The only way this could end was badly. There was no way to pull it off, they just couldn’t do it. How the hell did one fake something of this magnitude? Sam still had no idea how Gabe had convinced him to do this. Right, the sappy face and puppy eyes, plus hours of whining. What he wouldn’t do for someone to talk sense into him. No one had, not even Jess. She had laughed her ass off at his expense and told them she wasn’t getting into this. The blonde had enough to deal with, she was leaving this charade all on them. Which was the reason he was currently considering running the moment the car pulled into the parking lot. “This isn’t going to work, you know.”

 

“Samster, it is going to be fine. We had no problem fooling that old couple last week. Gramps nearly had heart failure believing we were actually about to get it on.” Gabriel wasn’t worried at all. Maybe a little since it was going to be more than their old man here tonight. Thankfully, it was just his eldest brother and not the rest of the family. It was only one person he had to convince, and he wasn’t the least bit concerned that his father wouldn’t accept Sam. Growing up, he wasn’t the only brother that had come out as bi-sexual. He didn’t make a habit of flaunting it like Lucifer, but he had never hidden what he was. Their father was the last to question their sexuality, since the man was working on his fourth marriage. There was already a total of six siblings that had to deal with this crap. 

 

This wasn’t going to be a strange couple; these were people that actually knew Gabe. They would be looking closely at their relationship. It was one thing to play around to piss off people that were obviously homophobic, another to try fooling your family that you were seeing someone. The only reason Sam wasn’t flipping the fuck out was because they had dated for a time. They had met two years ago when he had started college. Hard to miss the little clown that managed to get a rise out of everyone. Jess had been the one to set them up and it had been good for a while. They got along splendidly, barely argued. Had plenty in common and loved each other to a fault. What was missing in their relationship was the passion. Maybe because they were too much alike or possibly because they both loved to bottom. Gabe had been all on him due to his height and build, only to be saddened to learn that Sam didn’t care to take the top role in the bedroom. 

 

“I can’t do this,” Sam felt like puking as the car was put in park. How was he going to fool someone’s father? He knew all about the Novak family and this wasn’t right. The entire family was large, yet extremely close. There was no way he could convince any of them that he was madly in love with Gabriel. “They are going to know we aren’t really together the moment we go in. I’m going to fuck this up and disappoint you. Gabe, I’m going to mess up.”

 

“Stop that,” Gabriel wouldn’t hear it. There was no way to fuck this up besides openly coming out and announcing that it was all a sham. This could work, “Look, kiddo. I have been talking about you since we met. Dad has been on my case to meet you for months now. He didn’t seem at all shocked when I told him that we were in a relationship together. He isn’t going to expect a huge display of making out or even for you to drop to one knee.”

 

“But you forgot to inform him that we only dated for two months before deciding we were better off best friends. Dammit, he thinks we just got engaged!” Sam was near panicking at the very thought. Gabriel had even gone as far as to buy him a promise ring, which was sitting on his ring finger. He wouldn’t really call it an engagement ring since he wasn’t a girl and it wasn’t a diamond. Leave it to Gabe to forget to mention their break up. So when the brat had inquired about this so called inheritance, the lie had exploded. 

 

“I know, it was needed.” Gabriel wished he didn’t have to continue the lie, but just for a bit. He really needed that advancement on his inheritance. He had proved that he was doing something with his life by finishing school. It showed that he knew what he wanted and was focused on a career. The shop he had his eye on was in a prime location and it would take more than what he had saved to buy it. He knew he needed at least part of his inheritance to make a solid go of it. In order to do that, he had to prove to his father first, that he could commit to something. All through high school and college, he had never committed to anything. The old man constantly hounded him about being able to commit to anything, especially a relationship. Yes, so he had never mentioned the fact that he and Sam had separated. His father had been happy to hear that he was actually working on being in a serious relationship. “It’ll only be for a while. Let him get used to the idea and then I will ask for the money. As soon as I get the shop, we can stage a horrible break up. Hell, I’ll make it legit by cheating on you.”

 

“Thanks!” Sam didn’t mean to snap. That was a touchy issue with him. Mainly because he knew what it felt like to have the one you loved cheat. The one that had cheated was Jess, but he had forgiven her, and they had moved on. He had never been able to completely trust her again and things had never recovered. “How about you go in there and win over your own family?”

 

“Sorry, Puss. You know if we were together I would never,” Gabriel adored Jess, but the blonde had done a number by being unfaithful. He wasn’t sure how Sam managed to still be friends with her after what she’d done. That was just the type of man his bud was. A huge heart in an extra-large package. “Please, I need you. I can’t just pretend to be with anyone. They know my type and it has to be someone they will accept. You’re perfect.”

 

“Then why am I still single?” Despite the ring on his finger. Sam stepped out of the car. May as well go inside and get this done. He could go inside, it was a free meal. At a rather fancy joint that one needed to make reservations to get inside. This was what he had let himself be talked into. Go inside and pretend that they were still a couple. Fine, because he knew how much this meant to Gabe. “Fine, but if this works, then I am your partner.”

 

“Done,” awesome. Two birds with one grenade. Gabriel started things going, reaching out to grasp the large hand. It was such a pity that they weren’t compatible in the sack. One of the things he had always loved about Sam were the hands. They could pull this off. 

 

That had been too easy. Sam re-educated himself with all he knew about the family. The father loved to get marry, for damn sure. Michael was the eldest, He was married and a successful lawyer. These were the two that would be here tonight. The rest had been mentioned here and there. There were six siblings in total; that he knew of. The only female was named Anna, and she was the world’s most irresponsible idiot to hear Gabe tell it. With dreams of being the next big thing on screen. The youngest sibling was only a few months behind Gabe and born from the second to last wife; Castiel. One his ex spoke highly of and sounded too good to be true, Sam wanted to meet him. Then there was Raphael; the one that was least spoken about. The only one that was mentioned at least once a week was the second son. Possibly because Gabe was at odds with this one. Named after the source of all evil, his ex swore that his brother was the pure incarnation of the devil. He heard the name too much. Enough to know that he would never care to meet the man. Anyone that would treat their sibling with such disrespect was an asshole in his book. Gabriel was looked down upon because he was currently working for someone else. Sam held nothing but respect for the chef that was doing something he loved. “I also get to put as many of my works on the walls as I want.”

 

“Acceptable,” whatever made his Sambug happy. Gabriel would let the man piss in the corner to mark his territory if it got him the place. He loved the idea of showing off his best friend’s hidden talents. Hell, right now he was going to love showing off his best friend. Not even Michael would be able to deny that his fiancé looked absolutely ravishing in the suit. Once inside, they came face to face with the large crowd. “Wait here, I’m going to see if they already have a table.”

 

“Okay,” Sam let him go. It would give him a few minutes to psych himself up for this. All he had to do was act like they were together, simple enough. There was no reason he couldn’t do it. He loved Gabe, just in a platonic way. They were good together and there was no reason for anyone to realize that they weren’t still fucking. And dammit, his stomach was turning already. He was getting nervous, he hated meeting families. Just like he hated when people could scribble on a canvas and call it art. What the hell had the painter been thinking? The piece on the wall sucked. They all did. The same artist had done all seven pieces on display in the lobby. Typical themes; clowns, dogs, barns, and balloons. These damn things belonged in a hotel. “R.N., dude you suck.”

 

“I always thought so as well,” the voice was so close, the hot breath ghosted the shell of his ear and Sam practically jumped out of his skin at having his personal space invaded. He spun to confront the skeptic to come eye to eye with ice. 

.  
.  
.

Sorry, had to cut it short a bit. Sam gets to meet the infamous Lucifer and Castiel gets what he wants. Please, please leave a comment, even if it is to say hey nice job or please update or check your spelling. Thank you!


	3. Dinner With Family

A/N: Next chapter. Please, leave a comment for me. They are appreciated ALOT. 

 

Chapter Three

.  
.  
.

 

Couldn’t this shit wait? Lucifer took a deep breath to inhale the smoke, keeping it in his lungs for as long as possible. For a doctor, he was totally ignoring the risk the habit could do to one’s health. Fuck it, he ate the cafeteria food, nothing could be more toxic than that shit. He needed the nicotine and the caffeine after the week he’d had. Work was hell and his personal time was non-existent. His one day off and his father had called him to demand that he meet them for dinner. At first, he had declined, fully intending to go home and get drunk. He could go another year without being forced to deal with family. 

 

When he had opened his mouth to say no to the invite, he had been told what was so special about this dinner. Little Gabe was coming to the table and he was bringing a friend. Not just any friend, but his fiancé. The odds of that. His little brother was finally settling down. What kind of moron would say yes to the hyper twat? He was to tag along and at the end of the evening, inform dear daddy what he thought of this fiancé. Well, he or she couldn’t be much if they were going to wed Gabby. Irritated and ready to get this done, he snubbed out the stick and entered the place. Fuck, he needed to take a piss. He was going to show fashionably late at this rate, good way to irritate the old man. 

 

He was polite enough to hold open the door for a pair of elderly women, one with a walker and slow as dickens. What he wanted was to tell the old bat to hurry the fuck up, instead, he smiled at the two and wished them a good evening. See, he could be pleasant. That mood would quickly leave if someone made the mistake of asking where Jack was. This wasn’t the kind of place he was going to bring the kid too. He was already aware of their opinion on the matter. The entire reason he had gotten the procedure was Kelly’s pregnancy-scare. One of his flings, had claimed to be pregnant with him being one of the two possible fathers. She had remained dating the other prick, but had let him know when she was due. Being a decent person, she had decided to wait until the baby was born before wedding. She had claimed it to belong to her new husband, relieving him of any responsibility. Unfortunately, she had passed away a month ago from complications with another pregnancy. There was a seven-year-old out there and the tests were done to see who the biological father of the child was. The husband had still wanted the child, but it wasn’t his. Nope, the idiot had been honest when asked if he were the biological and not just the stepdaddy. Social workers had come to him with the news and wanting to see who the lucky winner would be. He hadn’t gotten them clipped soon enough. 

 

His trip was diverted towards the toilets located near the front doors. He didn’t see anyone in the lobby yet, so he had a few. The bathroom smelt like shit, literally. Piss done, his hands were washed. Stepping out meant halting before crashing into an overweight, bald, and smelly man. The culprit behind the restroom needing to be fumigated; located. A large family had also entered the place, the man in charge speaking to the hostess about how long it would be to gain a seat, and HELLO! 

 

The tall drink of water stood out in the crowd. Gazing at his brother’s pathetic excuse for talent. The suit clung to the tall, sculptured, and possibly bronze figure. It wasn’t the guy’s amazing frame that drew one’s attention. The face was beautiful, a little out of place on someone so large. High cheekbones, full lips, and the perfect ass. Damn, it would be a shame if someone like that was being wasted on a female. Or anyone else but himself. He was drawn forward, introductions were a must, his family could wait. 

 

“RN, dude you suck.” 

 

The beautiful giant had awesome tastes, he was in love. Lucifer was close enough to catch a whiff of the aftershave. Soft, spicy, with an underlying hint of something else. Yes, something like this would definitely be wasted on a woman. Large, but the male had a trim waist, sturdy hips that could withstand a good fuck. “I always thought so as well.”

 

“What?” Sam took a step back at the intense gaze concentrated on his face. He hadn’t heard the guy come up on him. Holy shit, the man was hot. This wasn’t just some guy, this was what he and Gabe would classify as a man. He went to school with guys. The age would be in the late twenties, maybe early thirties. The dirty blonde hair was trimmed short, a professional style. What drew his attention, besides the handsome face, were the eyes. The color was a stunning blue, he always had a thing for blue eyes. His stomach twisted at the look. He hadn’t been approached by a young man. This was a man that was confident, calculating, and dangerous. The intensity was almost frightening, definitely exciting. This was a man that was used to getting what he wanted. 

 

“I prefer to gaze upon things containing more depth and beauty.” His meaning wasn’t lost. Lucifer noted the slight blush as his eyes swept up and down the height. Getting to the bottom of this one would never be dull. 

 

“Um, I got to go.” Sam managed to stumble over the words. Hell no, this wasn’t happening to him. The eyes were checking him out, looking him up and down, like he was on the menu. This was his problem, he had never been good when it came to the casual interest of other males. Dealing with females had never been a problem, never. Gabe said it was because he preferred the role of the girl in the bed, which made him flustered when approached by a man that may accept the more dominant role. It was true, he didn’t get flustered by girls because they didn’t make him uneasy. Neither had Gabe, which was why it hadn’t worked out. Despite his size, Sam didn’t mind being the protector in public, but behind closed doors he wanted to be the one cherished, protected, and taken care of. He liked having another take charge. Where the fuck was Gabe? “Excuse me.”

 

So soon? No, he wasn’t going to be detoured that easy. Lucifer let his prey flee for a moment. Just to give the appearance of the chase. Someone had gotten flustered by the simple flirtation. No way was he letting it go without getting a name. The young man had to be of age, which made him fair game. It was easy to keep track, he trailed behind. The guy went past the bar and had his hand held up, waving to someone. Meeting someone? 

 

“You gotta be shitting me,” impossible. Lucifer paused, he knew that disturbing laugh. His little brother was waltzing towards the lovely with intent. His father and Michael were standing nearby watching as well. No, there was no way the tall Adonis knew the imp. Hands were entwined and a chaste kiss was shared. Gabriel’s thin lips touched the luscious mouth that he’d just been admiring. His brother brought the guy over, obviously making introductions. Hell, he wanted one as well. Bedroom Eyes turned at his approach, “Gabriel.”

 

“Luci,” Shit! Double shit! Gabriel panicked seeing the other brother appear out of nowhere. What the hell was he doing here? He wasn’t prepared to deal with him. Nor had he taken the time to warn Sam about him. He had spoken about his family in lengths, so his best friend was already aware of the fact that this brother was trouble. What he didn’t like was how he had already been disregarded and the gaze was on Sam. Lucifer wasn’t easy to handle, but he was positive Sam could do so for a few hours. “Sam, this is my other brother, Lucifer. Luci, this is my fiancé, Sam Winchester.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

That was the fiancé? Lucifer relaxed against the cushion, the tiresome dribble between the two was annoying. It was good to know that there wasn’t a woman involved. What the hell did someone like that see in his brother? While his father and brother may be content accepting the fact, he wasn’t. For the last hour, he had been more than happy to watch the two together. Something was off. He heard the syrupy tale of how the two had met and had remained together to become engaged. They may be close, but he wasn’t going to accept that they were a couple planning on marrying. Fuck that, it wasn’t true, and he knew why. Look at the guy, there was no way Gabe was getting that on a regular. Their posture was all wrong. 

 

What was the man looking at? Sam felt uncomfortable under the penetrating stare. They were seated in the corner booth. The circular pattern had placed him right next to the doctor. Gabe was on his other side, yet he was more aware of the brother. The handsome stranger was the infamous Luci. The man oozed sin, no wonder he had been named Lucifer. Dinner was complete, yet he felt that he hadn’t passed the test. Two had accepted their relationship. The father seemed pleased with it as a matter of fact. What was getting to him was the scrutiny of the icy eyes. He had the urge to crawl under the table and hide. 

 

“So, Sammy,” Lucifer got it, what was bugging him. The relationship was wrong. They appeared to be great friends and nothing more. If they were together, then there was no way Sam could be happy. His old man and Michael were straight, they wouldn’t notice anything. They wouldn’t notice the little things because they had no concept of what went on between two men. An hour, it was all it took to realize what kind of personality this fiancé had. Sam Winchester was the very definition of a gentle giant. Sweet, considerate, respectful, and one-hundred percent submissive. Size wasn’t an issue, the young man would make the perfect bottom. “Ever bottomed for a real man?”

 

The iced tea lodged in Sam’s airway. The question had been spoken softly, no one else would have heard it. Not with the debate going on across the way. The family was getting rather loud over some lawsuit that Michael was handling. Not even Gabe had heard the inquiry. His fiancé was busy discussing why the wife was entitled to half of what her cheating husband owned. Seconds passed, he had no idea how to answer that. Or if he should. It wasn’t any of the man’s business. The answer was yes and no. It was how he knew what he preferred. He’d bottomed for two men already, one of them being Gabriel. As for it being a real man, that was questionable. The first one was a switch, and an experiment. Not someone that preferred the role of being the dominant partner. Then there was his partner in this charade. Twice, only two times, had he convinced his ex to get on top. Those times had been disappointing to say the least. Not Gabriel’s fault, it was just one of those things. “Excuse me?”

 

The pink stain was adorable. Was it the topic or because he had struck a nerve? Lucifer wanted to point out that he wasn’t fooled. Gabriel may be happy as a pig in shit with the relationship, but Sammy wasn’t. No way his brother had the mental capacity to appreciate what he had, nor the sexual. They sat too far apart. To prove a point to himself, he casually threw an arm around the back of the seat. The tips of his fingers came in contact with the broad shoulders. There was no outraged cry over the action, by either. He leaned in further to ensure only the intended ears heard what he had to say. “I’m asking if you’ve ever had to pleasure of having a man that knows what he is doing pin you down and make you orgasm just by fucking your spot?”

 

No! Where did the man get off asking him something that personal? Sam did notice the change in posture. The arm was extremely close to being a possessive gesture behind him. He had been spot on, this brother was pure dominance. Why did he find that to be sexy? The complete opposite of Gabe’s sweet demeanor. And exactly what he wanted in a male partner. Still, he was here pretending to be someone’s intended. He should be appalled that the brother was being disrespectful by asking him such a personal question. His sex life wasn’t any of the man’s business. What he wanted to say jammed in his throat, so he said nothing. 

 

Silence. Pity. That was fine, he didn’t need an answer to know the truth. Lucifer doubted anyone had given the sweet thing exactly what he needed. Definitely not his little brother. The twit didn’t even care enough about Sam to become jealous. A normal lover would have already noticed that another man was getting too close. Hell, Michael had already noticed it but was too polite to point it out. Their older brother would wait to lecture him later and not cause a scene in public. The tip of his finger found a strand of the thick hair. Soft, fine, and he could imagine fisting it while forcing the mouth down on his cock. “Would you like to?”

 

That was enough. Sam contained the shiver at the words. Was Gabriel aware of the attention? Possibly. He didn’t want to be rude and start an argument. However, this was going too far. The asshole had just propositioned him at the table. For all everyone knew, he was indeed Gabe’s fiancé. It was plain rude, and the man wasn’t hot enough for him to overlook the behavior. It wasn’t right and he wouldn’t let the man disrespect his friend like that. “Seriously? Dude, you’re going to hit on me with your brother sitting right here? You’re a fucking dick, and if you don’t remove your damn hand, I’m going to break your arm.”

 

“That’s my Sammy,” Gabriel reached out to grab the fist. His moose had a right nasty temper on him. Being sweet didn’t make him a pushover, far from it. He had been completely aware of Lucifer’s attentions, they all were. It had been up to Sam to deal with the advances. It was the only way to prove to their old man that he wasn’t the only one committed. 

 

“I beg to differ,” Lucifer only moved his hand back enough to prevent further contact. His intention wasn’t to start a physical fight. Perhaps, he had crossed a line, but he wasn’t wrong. He had felt the shiver at his question and there was no way it had been one of fear. 

 

“Please excuse my son, he was never one to be behave in public.” Chuck liked the boy. It took a strong man not to be easily intimated by his two eldest. This was nothing new and he was pleased to see that Sam would open his mouth to end the inappropriate behavior. “I believe we should call it a night.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to swear.” Sam didn’t want to make a bad impression. He had lost it at the touching. He slid out of the booth after his fake fiancé to extend his hand towards the man that was offering it. This meant a lot to Gabe and he didn’t want to mess it up for him. 

 

“No worries, young man.” Chuck was fine with it. It was good to see that his son had found a young man that was not only brilliant but loyal. Sam Winchester was a fine catch for whichever son he ended up with. “It warms an old man’s heart to see that you care so much for my son.”

 

“I do, I love him.” That was the honest truth and Sam didn’t feel the least bit guilty saying it. He loved Gabriel Novak, as much as he loved Dean or Jessica. The little guy was important to him and he wouldn’t let anyone disrespect or be cruel to his friend. 

 

“Aww, you’re making me blush.” Gabriel reached out to place a possessive hold on the thick arm. For right now, Sam belonged to him. It did piss him off that Lucifer would try his usual routine with yet another of his boyfriends. “Well, we have to get going.”

 

“I’ll walk you to the car,” Chuck would tag along. Gabriel and he had something to discuss in private and not in front of his other two. “One of you two can get the bill.”

 

“You’re paying,” Michael hadn’t bothered to get up during the exchange. It was their brother’s establishment, yet they would have to pay. There was no getting around it. Lucifer had been the one to show his ass, forcing the old man to depart in haste. He waited long enough for them to get out of ear shot before speaking. “One of these days, your immoral ways are going to get you into trouble. I admit he is nice looking but not everyone wants your attention.”

 

“Please,” Lucifer tossed the napkin onto the table in a huff. That little display had been amusing, break his arm indeed. Oh the big boy had it in him, but that one wouldn’t resort to violence over something so trivial as slight touching. “There is no way in hell he is happy with our little brother.”

 

“They appeared to be quite fond of each other to me.” Michael hadn’t found anything wrong with the young man. Gabriel could do a lot worse. The fact that their little brother was thinking of settling down proved how close they were. It had been amusing to watch Sam get angry over the flirtation. Lucifer had the history of hitting on all of their partners. Only a few hadn’t been bothered by the black sheep of the family. Thankfully, his wife had been one of them. That was one infidelity he wouldn’t be able to overlook. “Everything doesn’t have to be a challenge to you. Do you really need to make an ass of yourself constantly? Not everything with a pulse wants a piece of you. Or do you just take great joy in always wanting what you can’t have.”

 

“Oh, I could have him.” Lucifer was positive of it. Not only was he sure he could, he wanted it. It wasn’t often that he found someone that was worthy of his pursuit. He was used to not having to work for it, which was incredibly boring. It would take a bit of work to woo the young man away, but it would be worth it. 

 

“I don’t think so, not this time.” The waiter came back over with the check, Michael indicated that he wouldn’t be the one taking it. When would his foolish brother realize that sometimes it was possible for people to love each other enough not to stray? “He isn’t one of your floozies. Someone like that would never agree to being one of your flings. He’s out of your league, he’ll never leave Gabriel for you.”

 

True, Lucifer would agree to that. Sam Winchester would never lower himself to being someone’s piece of ass. Someone like that had enough self-respect to demand more from anyone. That he didn’t mind. “I beg to differ. Not only will I once again prove that I’m better than Gabriel by taking his pretty boyfriend. I’ll have him agreeing to marry me instead.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Having the papers finalized and, in his pockets, made it all the more impossible to believe. The envelope was safely tucked away inside Castiel’s pocket, his copy of the adoption papers. His lawyer had another copy for safe keeping, yet he didn’t want to lose the proof that it was finally happening. It was over, he was now a father. The papers that had just been delivered was what had been agreed upon. The three of them had sat down and spoke in lengths about the terms of the adoption. All to protect him and the little lady sleeping peacefully in the carrier. “Thank you again, Lilith.”

 

“Only doing what I get paid to do,” Lilith didn’t care for the thanks, she didn’t need them. The family held her on retainer for a reason, she was damn good at her job. Her client, Charles Novak, had wanted her to make sure that the baby would remain in the family. When she had brought up the terms of the adoption to both mother and uncle, they had agreed that this would be for the best. 

 

“You are a god-send, Lil.” Anna was grateful that her father had sent the lawyer to them in time. She had given birth a week ago and she needed to start training. It hurt, she wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t. That was her daughter in the carrier, but she wasn’t meant to be a mother. The baby would be loved and safe with Castiel. As of this morning, she didn’t have any right to the infant. She had been given the chance to help name it. 

 

What he had done had been wrong. Castiel squashed the guilt in his gut at the lie he had told. During a sit down, Anna had brought up what the adoption would mean if he and Crowley were to separate at any time in the future. Being legally wed at the time of the adoption, Crowley could fight for custody in the future if they were to ever separate. Two days after Harley’s birth, the papers had been drawn up. The adoption gave him full custody of the child. Not only did Anna lose all her rights, but his husband had signed off on seeking any in the future. Crowley had no idea what he had been signing at the time, assuming that it was simple adoption papers because they were married. Castiel had felt horrible about not informing his husband about the fine script that the man was too impatient to read. But being realistic, he knew it had to be done. If for some reason they split, he didn’t want to have to worry about his ex trying to take the child to hurt him. As of this morning, he was the only parent that had legal rights to little Harley May Novak.

 

“Well, I should be taking my leave,” Lilith had another meeting in an hour. As quaint as the little apartment was, she was ready to leave. If the non-attending husband wanted to keep his man, he should learn how to treat him right. No one wanted to live in this dump when their husband made enough to afford something that wasn’t in the hood. The couple really did need to get a better place. She had made sure that Castiel Novak would be the only one with rights to the baby. “You two take care. I can let myself out.”

 

Right, she could. Castiel didn’t care for the lawyer. She was awesome at her job, but he was positive that their father was banging her. The call had been for both of them to attend the meeting. All to inform them that it was official and legal. The baby was his; all his. He waited until the front door closed behind the lawyer before relaxing. He was the only one home and he was exhausted. “I never get used to how intimidating she is.”

 

“She is good though,” Anna settled back against the cushion, the carrier between them. The baby content, sleeping peacefully away. She had gone against all logic and had held her daughter minutes after she had been born. Everyone had warned her that doing so would make her change her mind about the adoption because she would fall in love with the child. It was partly true; she had fallen in love with the beautiful angel that a mistake had created. However, holding the innocent girl, the decision of giving her to Castiel had strengthened. She wanted what was best for Harley and she was mature enough to know she wasn’t it. When she left, the baby would have the best. Harley would be getting all the love and support a child could need and want. “How did last night go?”

 

“Horrible,” pure hell! Castiel was sure he had gotten only an hour of sleep. With Anna leaving, he had no choice but to bottle feed. The first brand of formula had been too harsh on the baby’s stomach. The second had given her gas. Who knew that a baby would have a difficult time passing gas. The third brand was a bit better and as long as he had the drops, she kept it down. “She did good though. We managed to keep it all down and have two bowel movements.”

 

“Eww, I’m glad you get the diaper doodies.” That was good. He wasn’t complaining about the lack of sleep though. A newborn was tough, and her brother was practically glowing. “Um, how did your husband take it?”

 

“He didn’t notice. We made sure not to disturb him,” Because one of them had to keep a job. Castiel was out of school and had his degree, but with a newborn he wouldn’t be going to work. Perhaps in a few years. They were still living in a one-bedroom apartment. He had begun house hunting last week for a larger place. It would take a while before they could get moved. Until then they were sleeping in the living room to not disturb Crowley’s sleep. 

 

“You mean he locked himself in that room and has no interest in the baby.” She knew the man well enough to know that the baby wouldn’t be able to rely on the second parent figure in her life. 

 

“No, he doesn’t.” This was all for him. He had been the one to want the baby. Castiel didn’t mind, this was his daughter. No matter what happened in the future, she would be able to depend on him. Or he hoped. Now that they were alone, and the adoption was final, there was something he needed to know from her. “Anna, there is something I need to ask of you.”

 

“Okay,” she reached out to touch the tiny fist. Born at only six pounds and four ounces, Harley was going to be a dainty lady. What did her brother want to know? Was he going to lecture her before she left town? He was the only one that hadn’t given her an earful. She didn’t really count the mocking laughter of Luci to be a lecture, hurtful all the same. 

 

“As someone in the medical profession and being fully responsible for Harley’s well-being, which includes her health. I need to know something before you disappear.” Castiel hoped he never had to use the information, but it was something he might need to know in the future. What if the fate dictated that the baby needed a medical procedure? What if as an uncle, he wasn’t a match? What if he couldn’t contact her? “In the case of any serious medical issues, which I pray never happens, I need to know who fathered her.”

 

“What?” No, she wasn’t going to tell him that. Anna didn’t want to talk about him. She had seen him three months ago with a skanky woman attached to his arm. Just one of many flings. The father wasn’t the type to be responsible. “You don’t need to know who it was.”

 

“Listen to me, Anna.” Castiel didn’t want her to take it the wrong way. “I of all people don’t care who you went with, because that is your business. I’m asking in case I need to know, for her sake. What if she needs blood, or a transplant? What if the father has a medical condition that runs in his family? Trust me, I have no desire to reach out to whoever sired her. I trust you when you say he isn’t good for her. She is my daughter and I only ask in case of the worst thing happens. If it doesn’t, the information dies with me. I’m not going to tell anyone who it is, because it isn’t my place. I’m just looking out for her.”

 

“Don’t lecture me. I don’t need another one and not from you.” She could see the sperm donor when she looked at the angelic face. The eyes, she had his eyes. “It wasn’t anything special, it was only one night. We managed to hook up when we ran into each other at the bar. Before I knew it, we ended up in the back seat of his car. Best sex I ever had.”

 

“I didn’t ask all that,” Castiel didn’t want to hear about her hot night. He just needed a name in case he needed to find the birth father. What mattered was the baby’s health in the future. He also didn’t want to think about the best sex he’d ever had. It wasn’t with his husband who would be coming home in two hours. To appease Crowley, he would most likely give him a quick blowjob, so he could be left alone to tend to Harley. His hubby didn’t care if he slept in the same bed. “Just give me a name, I don’t wanna hear about you fucking some drunk in his car.”

 

“You ever fucked in a car? Of course not, not you. You might be less prickly if you got yourself a man that knew how to be spontaneous.” There was no way in hell that the pudgy, balding, bastard knew how to fuck. 

 

“There is nothing wrong with my husband or how he fucks.” It was none of her business. He loved his husband and their sex life was what it was. There was more to a relationship than sex. The one to give him the best orgasm of his life was someone he wouldn’t consider dating. “Just tell me who it was and stop procrastinating.”

 

“Fine,” Anna didn’t think he would need to know, and she didn’t want them to know. Castiel was the type to worry about everything and some things were best unknown. He didn’t need to know, “The honest truth. I never got his name.”

 

What! Castiel couldn’t hide his reaction to the news. That was a new low even for her. “Taking after Lucifer these days? You didn’t even get the guy’s name? You could have been fucking someone with a disease or someone that was married.”

 

“I know, but I was drunk. I’d seen him at the bar a few times, we flirted a bit before we slept together. It was harmless fun, I didn’t know I’d get pregnant.” Anna didn’t regret it. She was positive that he was clean because she didn’t have anything. “Look, it was one of those things. I don’t plan on hunting the guy down wherever he may be. It is for the best that we deal with things as they are.”

 

“Alright, fine.” He couldn’t believe her. He had thought her above that, but who was he to judge? Hadn’t he jumped into the closet with someone? Not intentionally, yet he had indulged in a one-night stand. 

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Dean deals with a persistent lady and spots his new neighbor. If you wish to see another chapter soon, you know what to do. Ten seconds for a few words, fair exchange right. Please! Thank you! Love my readers.


	4. A Not-so-new Face

A/N: Next chapter. Please, leave a comment for me. They are appreciated ALOT. Had a day off of work so decided to post the next one real quick. Trying to edit some of what I have while I watch Haunted. Which is a series on Netflix. It is kind of cool so far. Let me know what you think. 

 

Warning: Nothing really. A bit of language. 

 

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

 

“Damn it all!” Fucking poodle was going to be the death of him. Who the hell decided that an animal made up of cotton balls should be allowed to exist? Not only was it worthless, the pest was annoying as fuck. Every day it came over into his lawn to take a massive shit. While tending to his grass, Dean had to concern himself with leaping over mounds only to land in hidden holes. The little bitch had taken to placing traps in his yard. The beast meant for him to break his neck one of these days. 

 

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. He hated the blasted dog and if he didn’t have a soft spot for the owner, he’d shoot it. He had some buckshot that would take care of all that mangled fur. Why the hell couldn’t it go into the old lady’s lawn to do her deed? Which is exactly what she wasn’t wanting to do, but she had stopped at the edge spotting him. Hard to drop a deuce and flee when he was here to witness the crime. “Don’t you even think about it, Skittles. You come your poofy ass over here and I will put my boot so far up your rear. You almost broke my damn ankle.”

 

“Stupid fucking dog,” that wasn’t going to work on him. Dean wasn’t a sucker for puppy eyes. She could cock that narrow head all she wanted, he wasn’t going to okay her using his yard as a toilet. He took great pride in his lawn. His house was one of the smaller ones in the neighborhood, but it was his. He had saved up for over a year to put the down payment on it. He would be paying on it until he was fifty. This was his house and the work he was putting into it was going to waste because he didn’t have the heart to yell at his neighbor. Mrs. Katrina Baisley or Mrs. Kat as he called her. The sweetest woman he’d ever met. A widow that wanted to live out her life where she had spent forty years with her husband. The dog was her only company and it would break her heart to find the pet strung up by the neck. He’d moved in a month ago and the old woman had already informed him of her history. 

 

The lever was released to allow the motor of the mower to turn off. Sam constantly asked why he didn’t invest in a riding mower. Nah, not for him. It was much more gratifying to look over his fresh cut grass knowing he had done the work himself. Riding around was for pussies and lazy people. He enjoyed the work and spending the time out in the sun. Nothing beat coming out in a tank top and shorts while doing manual labor. It was a hot one, and he’d need a cold beer after this. “Hey, you keep your ass over there.”

 

He was going to kill it. Ignoring his orders, the white bottom was squatting at the edge of his lawn. Swearing and secretly plotting the best way to make it look like an accident, he stormed towards his porch to fetch the shovel. He had just cleaned up the damn mess and now another pile would be added to the trash pile. Couldn’t he go one day with a clean yard? Without any real venom, he strolled towards the awaiting dog. Who was sitting next to the pile despite his having a weapon in hand. The chipper bark pierced his ears. Like she was saying “look what I left for you.”

 

Instead of racing back home, the dog walked beside him as he deposited it on top of leaves and grass. The woofing intensified at the slamming of a car door. Dean glanced up at the growl, an Escalade had pulled up across the street. Curious, because he hadn’t gotten around to spotting the owners, he watched. Mrs. Kat informed him that the new owners had moved into the house two months before he had bought his. The couple kept to themselves. That and he had yet to spot one of them leaving due to his work hours. The vehicle had backed up into the driveway and as the person stepped out, they must have gone behind it because he didn’t see anyone immediately. No one was getting out of the passenger side, nor was there anyone left inside. If there was then it was a small child. 

 

As he continued to investigate, the figure came from around the back to walk towards the edge of the property. Clad in jeans, a blue buttoned shirt, and sneakers was something to make him forget his previous anger at having to pick up feces. Hell, he forgot all about the yapping mutt at his heels. It had been close to three years since he’d seen that face. When had he last seen him? There were plenty of people he couldn’t remember or recall their names after dropping out of high school. But that was one that still haunted him. 

 

Dean would never forget his first day of high school. It had been the day he realized and accepted that he was bi-sexual. Having had stolen moments of kissing with girls prior, he hadn’t really given his sexuality much thought. Not until he had stepped inside biology class and taken a seat. He’d been in a foul mood because of an idiotic jock had tried to give him a hard time during gym. After being shoved by the prick, he had shoved back because he hated being picked on. Pissed and ready to finish out the first day, he had plopped down and slammed his bag onto the table. Being cheap, the cord had popped, and his pens had rolled out. Even more irritated, he had started cursing and bent down to collect the writing utensils that were meant to last the entire year. 

 

As he reached for the last pen, another set of fingers managed to pick up the ink pen before he could. Glancing up, he had become lost in the deep blue eyes. His first thought was contacts but that wasn’t the case. Then there was the soft smile, the pretty mouth that went with the rest of the face. In that moment, he had considered a man to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The teacher had come inside to start the class and he had never gotten the opportunity to strike up a conversation. Before the end of class, the ‘cool’ kids had befriended the pretty guy, and he had watched. At lunch, he had sought out the blue eyes to find them watching a robust cheerleader. Someone that was bound to be out of his league. The pattern had continued for four years. 

 

The asshole jocks that accompanied Castiel Novak had occasionally tried to give him lip, which he in turn busted. However, the quiet and popular beauty had never paid much attention to him. Not that someone like Castiel would have had a need to pick on others to prove his own sense of self-worth. A rich family, hot, and well-liked. Dean had accepted from that first day that they would never be friends, much less more. Having an instant attraction to one male had opened up the realm of enjoying sex with both male and female. He had gone through a sizeable number of the school’s population when it came to sex. He had never gone steady with someone. Why should he? Why settle for one when there was so many available and willing? 

 

Honestly, none of them had been Castiel. The one he had watched for years. Sitting in the back of class had always allowed him to do just that. Every day, he would watch the genius earn his place in the top five. The teachers had long given up on getting him to participate in class. It gave him time to focus and get to know the guy from afar. He had learned a lot, nibbling on his pen and fantasizing. Like the star pupil had the habit of chewing on the thick lips whenever bored. Castiel also liked animals, had a soft spot for babies, and had an amazing singing voice. Learning that his crush was a very affectionate boyfriend had been hard. He had hated every single girl that had taken the position as the girlfriend up until the end of their junior year. Then he had returned to hopefully manage to finish out his senior year to find the school abuzz with the latest gossip.

 

Castiel Novak had been dropped off at school by his boyfriend. The beloved rich boy had gotten himself an older boyfriend over the summer. Many times, he had stood around after classes had been let out for the day to wait around. Always, Castiel would stand around in the parking lot to wait for this boyfriend to pick him up. Dean had been tempted to strike up a conversation almost every time the blue eyes would sway in his direction. It had never happened. What would have been the point? It didn’t matter if they were both bi. He would never be good enough for someone like that and he knew it. The hopes of ever getting close to the guy had been crushed the day he had come home to find Sammy beaten and crying on the floor. He had dropped out and put such childish dreams behind him. 

 

Yet, that foolish dream was in the process of carrying the bag towards the porch. Dean waited, to wait for it to end. He’d wake up to find himself in the bed, and his yard still filled with dog shit. There was no mistake, that was Castiel. The hair was a few shades lighter, the face the same. Still too pretty, with the power to make his heart stop. It was the same as the day his pen had been returned to him. What did it mean? Was he there visiting? Was he friends of the couple? Castiel had gone inside, it was because he had the keys. 

 

Fuck, what were the odds? Of all the people to live across the street it was his one regret. The one person he had never gotten the balls to speak to. His pulse raced the longer the man remained inside, and a second vehicle didn’t pull up. It would be foolish to assume that Castiel would have a wife. The chances were fifty-fifty as to the sex of the significant other. Knowing he was bordering on the point of being creepy, Dean stopped watching to head inside. It would be stupid to assume anything right now. He’d wait another few days before deciding what to do about the neighbor.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Here ya go, kiddo.” Gabriel deposited the paper cup on the table. It disturbed the stack of papers. It had to be hell on the poor guy, having to finish up school work while also assisting him. Luckily for him, his ex was a business major because he didn’t have a head for it. 

 

“You didn’t put extra sugar in it, did you?” Sam didn’t want it if it tasted like syrup. He could use the coffee though. He didn’t want to get behind in his classes. Technically, he didn’t have his degree yet. That wasn’t keeping Gabe from insisting that he get his hands dirty. It was one thing to help his friend find the right spot and go over the negotiating. He was still new to all of this and Gabe would have been better off hiring someone else. It warmed him that the guy trusted him enough to give him the responsibility. Insisting that he be allowed to be a part of the place had been in fun. So before he could even graduate, he was officially the silent partner. He’d do his best with the business end of things as long as he didn’t have to deal with employees and customers. That was all on Gabriel. 

 

“Nooooo.” Only in his. Gabriel knew Sam liked his coffee like he liked his men; bitter. Four months had gone by since his father had met and fell in love with Sam. Within two months he had his full inheritance and his own business. Twice during that time, he had made his father dinner with Sam joining them for the affair. Thankfully, none of his brothers had been asked to attend. He didn’t think he could handle them right now. The family was still reeling from Anna’s giving away her daughter and Lucifer suddenly becoming a father to a kid that was already in little league. “The engagement party is next month.”

 

“Isn’t it like his fourth?” Or was it Chuck’s fifth? Sam didn’t see the appeal of constantly becoming engaged. He had already met three girlfriends since he and Gabe had announced their fake relationship. The man claimed to love them all. Sam’s opinion; the man just loved to fuck young girls. In most ways, the father was a pleasant person, just not a very devoted boyfriend or husband. 

 

“Seventh engagement, actually.” Gabriel didn’t see it lasting that long. This one was pressuring for a wedding and Chuck wasn’t done fucking her, so he was obliging the whim. He on the other hand, “Michael wants to know when we are going to make it official and tie the knot.”

 

“Heh, never.” Sam huffed before taking a sip of the coffee. He wasn’t against marriage, it just wasn’t going to happen with Gabe. They had exchanged a few light touches for appearance sake, but that was all. Sam didn’t really have time to date right now with class and helping get the restaurant going. “When is he going to get a divorce?”

 

“Heh, never.” Not going to happen. Gabriel wished his eldest would get a clue and dump the bitch already. It wasn’t going to because it would make his brother feel like a failure. “He doesn’t know when to admit that he can’t control his fucked-up marriage. He’d rather be miserable than admit that it is failing. Me however, I have no problem admitting that my love-life blows.”

 

“Thanks,” not that they had one together. It was still a farce to the outside world. The only one that new it was a lie was Jess. Not even Dean realized that it wasn’t real. It had been simpler to casually say that Gabriel and he were trying to see where it would go. “You aren’t my idea of Chris Hemsworth either, but you don’t hear me bitching.” 

 

“Nah, I’m much prettier than he is.” Gabriel waved his hand at the eyeroll. “Jack has a game next weekend. I’m thinking about going to show my support, the kid needs it.”

 

“Jack,” the little kid. Sam had only seen pictures of the nephew so far. The boy’s mother had passed away and it came out that the kid was actually Lucifer’s. He could only imagine what kind of parental figure the doctor was. Cold and distant was his guess. The family was trying to make Jack feel welcome the best they could. “Right, do you even know what he plays?”

 

“Something with a ball.” Hell, he didn’t know. He just knew what the address was and what time the game was to start. Gabriel wasn’t into sports. “Why don’t you come with me? You know more about this kind of thing and it wouldn’t hurt to put in an appearance. Besides, you might like the kid.”

 

“As in go with you? To your nephew’s game?” That was something a real couple would do together. True, they weren’t going to do the breakup thing for a few more months. Gabriel didn’t want his father to suspect that the reason behind the relationship was to put up false pretenses. It was going to be a mutual split when it came out. He loved sports but, “Um, won’t his father be there?”

 

“You mean Lucifer?” Gabriel laughed at the question. It was amusing that someone as big as Sammy was still reeling from Luci’s presence. “I doubt it. He hasn’t had much to do with him besides supporting him financially since he got custody. The kid has a nanny to take care of him. Which is why I think he needs family to show up and support him. It’ll be fun and you won’t have to see my scary brother.”

 

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh. It wasn’t your ass he was discussing fucking at the dinner table.” The man had rubbed him the wrong way. Sexy or not, he hadn’t appreciated being tested like that. What kind of boyfriend or fiancé would he be if he had been okay with the brother coming on to him? A slut! Someone without morals. Maybe if he wasn’t pretending to be with Gabriel. To him, it was the same as being in a relationship, he wasn’t like that. He took his relationships serious. 

 

That was all? Gabriel wondered if Sam would ever see what he did. What someone as gay as Lucifer had seen. “Hell, I can’t really be angry with him. Have you seen yourself, Samsquatch? I mean have you really stopped to look at yourself? He would have to be like Michael to not want you. I’m still disappointed that you won’t indulge in some extra benefits.”

 

“Flattery won’t get me to wash the dishes.” Sam knew he was attractive. It was the principal that disturbed him. He was the fiancé of a family member, by all rights, he should be off-limits. “Besides, what kind of man hits on his brother’s partner?”

 

“Lucifer. He’s always done it. Doesn’t matter who they are with. Even if he doesn’t really want the person, he will do it just to be a big bag of dicks.” Gabriel had long gotten over getting offended by the behavior. “Besides, he has always tried to prove that he can take what I have. Ever since he realized that I like to play for the same team. When we were younger, he had a best friend he hung out with in high school, fuck buddies. Once I turned sixteen and it was no longer illegal to date me, Alistair asked me out. I stole his friend, since that point it has been a competition between us.” 

 

“Leave me out of it,” Sam didn’t want to become a prize because Lucifer thought it may be a way to get back at Gabe for some slight made over a decade ago. He and Gabe weren’t really together, so it would prove nothing. “What time is the game?”

 

.  
.  
.

 

I know, everyone is wondering who is Anna's baby daddy. Where is John? Etc. Comment and keep reading to find out. 

 

Next Chapter: Dean knocks on the neighbor's door and Sam attends Jack's game.... Click that button...


	5. Hate Thy Neighbor

A/N: Going to post this chapter. Haven't gotten too much feedback yet but I am hopeful. I appreciate all comments as long as they are tasteful. Even hints or suggestions, only way I can improve and expand my writing. If you read and would like to see more please comment even if it is only a few words. Thank you. 

A side note: I am naturally keeping Lucifer as Jack's father. Also, I'm going to go with the father/son kind of relationship for Sam x Jack because I can and it's adorable. 

 

Warning: Some slight CasxCrow in this chappy! Sorry, so sorry. Not too detailed but it is there. So a tad bit of sexual content.

 

Chapter Five

.  
.  
.

 

The Escalade was in the driveway along with a Beamer. Two vehicles had been in the drive for the last four days. Twice the Beamer had taken off but the one he had watched Castiel step out of hadn’t moved. Dean shoved the nerves down, he wasn’t a pansy. Crossing the street and introducing himself to his neighbors wasn’t that big of a deal. Besides, he had a valid reason for stopping over. The Escalade was leaving an oil spot on the driveway. Nothing wrong with pointing it out and mentioning that he could fix it at no cost. If the vehicle was leaking oil, it needed repairs. If they could afford the vehicles, they could pay for a mechanic. 

 

It was a tad after ten in the morning. Most people would already be up this time of day. He shouldn’t be waking anyone up by knocking on the door. The problem was, he had no idea who else was living here. Mrs. Kat said it was a couple. That meant if it was Castiel, then he was here with someone. But what if he wasn’t? There was only one way to find out, so he brought his fist down on the door once more. He would at least make contact. Or not. That wasn’t Castiel. 

 

“What the hell do you want?” Who the hell was this? Crowley narrowed his eyes at the unknown male standing at his door. He wasn’t in the mood for company. It was his day off and he didn’t want to spend it getting to know the neighbors. Yeah, no vehicle in the drive so this douche had walked over. He didn’t like him immediately. Cocky smile, and the man was younger and much better looking. No doubt, he was looking at a man slut. “I don’t recall inviting you to come knocking on my door.”

 

“Um no,” Wow, what a dick. Dean almost gagged on the recognition. Yes, he knew this guy. This was the older boyfriend that had always picked Castiel up after school. It was this asshole that had introduced the beautiful guy to the same sex and had somehow convinced him to remain after years?!! Was he missing something? No way they were mere roommates. They had to still be together. This kind of man didn’t do rooming with the ex. “Actually, I live across the street.”

 

“So?” Like he cared. There better be a point behind the intrusion. He barely got any sleep last night because of that baby. Then he had been forced to spank one off in the shower because his husband had been too busy with the brat to tend to him. Thinking of his spouse reminded him of the reason he needed to get rid of the unwanted company. Castiel was currently taking a quick shower, “Is there a point to this?”

 

Dean had never wanted to punch someone right after meeting them before. What the hell could someone like Castiel see in this man? Still, he had seen the other male driving the vehicle. “I just wanted to make sure that you were aware that your Escalade has an oil leak.”

 

It did? Well, fine, he would handle it. Crowley hadn’t noticed it. Castiel rarely went anywhere these days. “I see. Then thank you, I will let my husband know so he can get it taken care of.”

 

Husband. Ouch. Dean convinced himself he had simply caught the guy on an off day. There had to be some redeeming qualities. “Okay, well, I’m a mechanic. I wouldn’t mind taking a look at it. No charge, being neighbors and all.”

 

“No thank you, we will take it to the shop.” Like hell. He wasn’t going to allow someone to come over when he wasn’t home. They would drop it off and let a professional look at it. Crowley was done being neighborly. “If you don’t mind. We are running late.”

 

The door shut in the man’s face. Crowley didn’t have the patience to put up with the intrusive asshole. He had better things to do, like make his husband understand that he still had needs. 

 

“Who was at the door?” Castiel tied the towel around his waist. He had heard someone knocking and talking. It sounded like another male voice. The only neighbor he had spotted so far was an elderly lady with a poodle. He didn’t get out much, Harley took most of his time. She was already five months old and taking up most of his spare time. Much to his husband’s displeasure. 

 

“Neighbor,” Crowley left it at that. He hadn’t bothered to get a name. “Your car has an oil leak, I’ll have to take it in later to get checked out. Then pay someone to clean up the mess it is making on the driveway.”

 

“It is?” Castiel hadn’t noticed. Well, then he hoped Crowley had been polite enough to thank the neighbor for informing them of it. Or maybe not, his husband wasn’t in the best mood. The gaze went to where the material was knotted. He knew what that meant. Harley was finally sound asleep. She had been given medicine for her fever and ear infection. She would possibly sleep for another hour or two this time. After getting cleaned free of the vomit and woken up, he had no excuse. “Which neighbor was it?”

 

“Dunno, some rude asshole that lives across the street.” They weren’t going to get friendly. Crowley waited for it. The reason he was still willing to spoil his Cas despite being forced to become a family. The fingers gave the knot a good yank, allowing the towel to drop to the floor. “Bend over the couch for me.”

 

“Anything you want,” because he wanted to be a good husband. Castiel did as told, putting his weight over the back of the furniture. The only lube was the spit coming from the swearing mouth. There was little to no discomfort from it being three weeks since the last time. Appreciation was shown in the allowance of time. Castiel gave the nod that he was okay. After years, he was more than used to the stretching that came. So comfortable with the feeling, he was bored. The small noises escaping his mouth were more from having his ribs awkwardly digging into the back of the couch. His head was bowed, his eyes closed, and he didn’t bother trying to show affection. This was the way it was wanted, he let his husband see to himself. 

 

Still so good. Crowley ran a hand along the slick back. He loved the way Cas knew exactly what he wanted. He had never wanted someone wild or naughty in his bed. He had his perfect, little angel willing to please him. He may not be handsome or look like he had just stepped out of a gym, but he knew how to take care of his husband. Castiel loved being fucked by him. Having the sweet ass tighten around him was his undoing. “I’m coming.”

 

Go figure. Castiel had learned years ago how to fake. Just a few pants were all that were needed. Screaming at the top of his lungs wouldn’t be necessary or believable. Not to mention it would wake up Harley. His husband measured in at only five inches, nowhere near enough to make him holler like a banshee. To appease and stroke his lover’s ego, he knew how to tighten up, as if he were having an orgasm. If done, it was always caught in his palm. It was one thing to have cum shot into his ass. An entirely different scenario to have it get all over the furniture. Or the sheets where they were about to sleep. The rule was, he was to always finish in his own hand. That way it made for easy clean up. It worked out for the best. Most of the time when he didn’t finish, he didn’t have to explain why. Crowley would be too disgusted to want to see the evidence smeared all over his palm. 

 

“Ah dammit,” Crowley wiped the sweat from his brow. It was the kid again. “I thought you said she’d sleep for a while.”

 

“She probably needs something for the pain. I’ll handle it.” Castiel didn’t see anyone else doing it. He was all the baby had. Not even Anna had bothered to call once she had departed for her training. The production would be starting soon. He didn’t see her calling for months, if she ever did. Maybe for Christmas. He was on his own as far as his daughter was concerned. 

 

“You do that,” He didn’t do babies. Crowley figured now was a good time to see about the car. “Where are your keys? I’ll go ahead and take the Escalade to the shop. Have them check it out. I don’t want you driving around in it if there is a problem.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel accepted the quick peck to his mouth. He would go see to Harley. He didn’t wait for instructions and barely heard the added note that Crowley would be stopping by the office as well before coming home. 

 

The nursery was done all in pink. This was his baby girl’s place. He had done the design himself because she was a beautiful and wonderful angel. His own piece of heaven. How his sister had been able to hand her over after seeing her, she really wasn’t meant to be a mom. He on the other hand, was finding the position to be fulfilling. The missed sleep, headaches, sour stomach from shitty diapers. It was all worth it to him. As long as he got to wake up each morning knowing he would get to spend it with her. “There is my little angel. Are we awake?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

 

It was scorching hot out here! Lucifer used the flimsy piece of paper that had been handed out upon arriving to try causing somewhat of a breeze to strike his face. This was the reason he didn’t want children! They were loud, obnoxious, stupid, and smelly. The fat one standing nearby reeked of stale cheese and unwashed balls. Yay! The mother of said child had taken to ogling him like a piece of chocolate cake. No, he didn’t do mothers. The red hair was dull and lifeless, pulled back in a ponytail. Freckles covered the unattractive face, smattered across all that pale flesh most likely. Not his type. He didn’t really care for blondes either. “Ready to go, Jack?”

 

“Soon,” not yet. Jack was sure he had seen the top of his friend’s head sitting in the bleachers. The game had ended a few moments ago and he had run into his father first. The team always went out for pizza after a game. The last two times he had gone with his uncle. His father had been at work so Carla had dropped him off at the game and his uncle had dropped him off at home after eating. He hadn’t spotted both of them today, “I’m looking for my friend.”

 

“Okay,” because he was trying. Lucifer would never boast of being cut out for this parental thing. Explaining to Jack that he was his biological father hadn’t kept the boy from wanting to know where his ‘daddy’ was. Well, ‘daddy’ was a fucking prick that had the nerve to inform him that Jack was going to end up hating him one day. That may be true, but the boy was his son and he had all legal rights to him. If Jack wasn’t carrying his mother’s last name, he would be tempted to change it. AS it were, he wasn’t going to steal Kelly’s family name from his son. “We need to hurry, your teammates are all heading out to go get pizza.”

 

“I know,” where was he? Jack didn’t want to go yet. He wanted to see if they could all go together today. He liked his uncle Gabe, but he liked his new friend more. Seeing the giant strolling towards him, he smiled brightly. He didn’t see the other but that was okay. “Sam!”

 

Sam? Lucifer wasn’t sure how to prevent his son from racing away and towards the man. Should it piss him off that the strong arms lifted the boy up in a strong hug? Not once had his seed tried to embrace him. Their relationship was stressed and devoid of most emotions. Jack knew he had to live with him but wasn’t making much of an effort to bond. He’d been told that Gabriel had gone to Jack’s last two games. What he hadn’t been told was that Sam had been there and that his son had somehow gotten attached to his brother’s flame. The childish laughter filled the air as talk of the game flowed between them. Wearing simple jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers, Sam Winchester looked fine enough to eat. 

 

“Did you see me hit the ball?” Jack had swung the bat how Sam had shown him. It had felt good to hit the ball and be able to run to first base. He was placed back on his feet, but he didn’t let go of the arm. “We are going out for pizza again. You’re coming with us, aren’t you?”

 

“Um,” Sam had debated on whether he should attend the game. Last week, Gabriel had promised the child that they would make it to all of the games of the season. Jack had asked if that meant Sam as well, he had said yes without thinking. He already adored the kid. This morning Gabriel had been feeling under the weather and couldn’t come along. One of them needed to go or disappoint a child that was already having problems. Sam could imagine what it was like to be Jack. To lose your mother, much like Dean had, and be thrust upon a man that didn’t have the genetic makeup to be a parent. At least Dean and he had their father. John wasn’t the best parent, the man had done what he could when sober. He had watched the game, planning on explaining the reason Gabriel had been unable to make it. What he hadn’t been expecting was running into the father. Spotting Lucifer standing off to the side had him pausing. That wasn’t part of the plan. Where was the nanny? 

 

“Please, you have to come.” Jack didn’t want to eat pizza with just his father. Sam had to come with them. It wouldn’t be any fun. “Where is uncle Gabe?”

 

Yes, where was his brother? Lucifer couldn’t imagine Sammy being allowed out without supervision. Or was the relationship that solid? He wasn’t the only parent left on the field that was eyeing the candy. The shaggy hair was carelessly dangling forward to hide the dreamy eyes that were focused on Jack. Perhaps fate was on his side after all. 

 

“Your uncle isn’t feeling well. He wanted to come but he didn’t want to risk getting you sick. He said to make sure to tell you that he will try to make it to the game next week, okay buddy?” Sam squatted to get closer to eye level. The kid had to be disappointed that it was just him to show. He had come believing no one else from the family would show to support the child. What was Lucifer doing here? 

 

“That’s okay, you still came.” He much preferred Sam. Jack reached for the huge hand of the adult. He liked Sam. He also liked his uncle Cassy, but they had a new baby. “Can we go now?”

 

“Um, I’m not sure if I’m going. Your father is with you today. Don’t you want to spend the day with him?” Probably not. Sam couldn’t imagine wanting to be around the man. Still, it was Jack’s parent and it wasn’t his place to say anything. Not everyone could be a loving and attentive father, he knew that first hand. Lucifer had stepped up to take responsibility that was the only commendable trait he could place in the man so far. 

 

“Sam can come, right?” Jack turned to ask. He didn’t want to go if Sam wasn’t going to be there. The other kids talked to each other, which was okay. He would rather talk to the older man. 

 

“Yes, he is more than welcome to join us.” Thank you, Jack. What better way to get to spend time with Sam? Lucifer let the smile creep over his face at the unexpected look of horror. Really? He wasn’t going to say no. If someone was going to disappoint Jack, it wasn’t going to be him. 

 

“I’d like to, but I’m not sure if I could eat pizza right now.” Sam couldn’t think of any other excuse to get out of it. Hell, he couldn’t tell the kid that the idea of being anywhere near his father freaked him out. He wouldn’t give the jackass fodder to use against Gabriel. 

 

“That’s okay, we can go somewhere else. Father doesn’t really like pizza either. Can we go somewhere else, so Sam can come?” Jack pleaded his case. He loved pizza but it was okay if Sam didn’t want to eat it. As long they could eat together. “Please?”

 

Wow, that face. Lucifer saw the hesitation. Sammy couldn’t say no. Someone already had a soft spot for his kid. That could easily work in his favor. Nothing wrong with giving his son what he wanted, not when they both wanted the same thing. “Of course, we will go wherever Sam wishes to go, Son.”

 

Fucking dick. Sam almost snapped for the man to go to hell. That cocky smile, Lucifer knew he was putting him on the spot. If he said no, Jack wouldn’t understand why. He had no real reason not to go along. If the father hadn’t shown, he would be the one taking the boy out to lunch. Gabriel wasn’t expecting him home anytime soon for that very reason. Lucifer showing hadn’t been part of the scenario. For all the days for the doctor to get a wild hair up his ass and want to pretend to be a decent parent. Dammit, he wasn’t going to disappoint a child because he was intimidated. He would go because of Jack. “Alright, but we are going for pizza. Your team expects you to be there so we will go. I’ll just get me a salad.”

 

“Awesome, thank you.” Jack threw himself into the embrace. The hug was returned making him feel safe. This was going to be so much fun. “You want to ride with us?”

 

“No, I’ll drive myself.” Sam wasn’t getting in the car with them. Then he would be at the mercy of Lucifer. He’d stay long enough to eat a little bit, then head out. He wasn’t letting the other man dictate on when he could leave. “I promise to be right behind you.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

A part of Sam was torn. This was what he wanted. Four of the boys had been going up to play video games and had asked Jack to tag along. After getting some cash, the group had raced off to play together. It warmed his heart seeing the boy standing next to another and the pair was focusing on shooting the zombies appearing on the screen. Only ten minutes alone in the booth and he was ready to flee. The salad was left half-eaten on his plate. So far, he had been saved from having to speak to the father. That time was over. 

 

“So Sammy,” Lucifer was grateful for the boys. Jack needed to start making friends, this would be good for him. He shifted in the leather seat; it was time to take advantage of his brother being absent. “I’m shocked Gabe let you out of the house without him. You do live together, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, we do. I’m not a child that needs a babysitter.” Sam knew what was being implied. The only reason Gabe wouldn’t want him leaving the house was if he couldn’t be trusted. He couldn’t cheat on his false fiancé. Not that he would if he could. Gabe had no idea that he was sharing lunch with Lucifer though. Just like his best friend had no idea that he found the blonde doctor to be too damn sexy for his own good. The man was a dad he’d love to fuck or in this case, be fucked by. That scant amount of facial hair gave off a mature, I’m-too-good-for-you appeal. That body, he could only imagine what it was like beneath those expensive clothes. Firm, yet not bulky. The strength was hidden, and he pitied the person that would force the blonde to use it. Lucifer had to be a force of nature when pissed or lost in the throes of passion. Why did the idea of the older man losing control and viciously fucking someone make all the blood race south? “I don’t need him to hold my hand, he trusts me.”

 

Really? That may be. Lucifer wasn’t blind. Sam may love his brother, but he knew attraction when he saw it. Sam at least liked what he saw. Gabriel couldn’t appreciate what he had. His brother had never taken anything serious in his life. No, someone like Sam didn’t need a sappy, no-sense, little shit like Gabby. What he could give Sam. “Has he seen the way you look at me?”

 

“Come again?” Sam didn’t bother to hide the dismay at being caught staring. No shame, the man knew he was nice looking and Sam was out. Jack wasn’t close enough to hear what they had to say. “Does it matter? Just because I can appreciate the fact that you are nice looking for an older man, it doesn’t mean my fiancé can’t trust me. Gabriel knows how I feel about it and that isn’t going to change because of you.”

 

“Sammy,” that was laughable. Lucifer pushed the plate away. Gabriel was an idiot that didn’t know the person he lived with. That or Sam was hiding his true self. “See that mom over there, the blonde with the streaks? She is looking over here because she sees me as an attractive man. The blonde with the short hair is looking at you because she sees you as an attractive man. The red head with the flat chest is looking at me because she sees me as a single father that is financially stable and thinks because I also have a child, we have something in common.”

 

“Point?” Yeah so. Even the married moms in here were gawking at Lucifer. Sam wasn’t going to toot the arrogant asshole’s horn. Two of the women were with their husbands and still eyeing his company. They would overlook him because he was young and not marriage material to them. 

 

“Each one of them is looking at me like a man they would like to date and marry.” The very idea was appalling. Lucifer fiddled with the plastic cup that housed his water. “You just looked at me like I was an animal that had just stepped out of the bushes. Fear, you’re scared of me. Because for a split second you imagined what it would be like to have me hold you facedown and fuck you without the consideration of preparing you for the ride.” 

 

That was so wrong, because it was true. Sam could imagine it. Prep would only be done when Lucifer was in the mood to be nice, which wouldn’t be often. Foreplay would be a means to drive the man’s lover insane, a way to torture. This man didn’t know how to make love. Sex would always be wild and about the gratification. Lucifer would always be in control, no matter the position. Getting an erection here was mortifying. Fuck, was Lucifer anything like Gabe when it came to equipment? For a little guy, his bestie had a nice package. On a drunk dare Jess had them both measure their goods. His own was a nice seven, while Gabe had beat him by two inches. The only thing he had going for him was he had been a little thicker. “Does this usually work for you? Or is it just fun for you to make crude comments to someone that you know is in a relationship with your brother? Gabriel is a good guy, why would you deliberately say or do something to offend him? He’s your brother.”

 

That was the reason for Sam’s displeasure? Lucifer wondered if someone would bitch if he were to light up at the table. “Let me guess, my little brother told you that I always try to nail his flings. That is mostly true. However, did he happen to mention that he used to do the same? Ever since he fucked my first boyfriend over a decade ago. He has never been serious about anyone, so there was no harm in flirting and trying to take advantage of someone he found. He has slept with just as many of my old flings.”

 

“I don’t care!” That was in the past. Sam hadn’t been told that part and he didn’t care. Whatever Gabriel had done before them wasn’t any of his concern. The issue here was that he wasn’t a fling. He was someone important in Gabriel’s life. He wasn’t going anywhere, “I’m not a random piece of ass for you to try to sample as well. I’ve known your brother for years now and we were friends before we became lovers. The last thing I am going to do is become one of your notches.”

 

Wow, that was sweet. Years? Then where had Gabriel been hiding him? Lucifer regretted not keeping in better touch with his family. He had his own affairs and knowing who his siblings were spending their weekends with had never been a priority. So Sam wasn’t going to give in just to have a quick fling. That just made the beauty so much more worthy of him. “That is where you are confused, Sammy.”

 

“Really? How am I confused? Enlighten me,” Sam wasn’t confused. He understood perfectly. The only reason Lucifer was the least bit interested in him was because he was dating Gabriel. If not for that connection, this man wouldn’t look at him twice. He was to be a pawn in a game. The only way to stay out of it was to keep far away from the main contestant. “What do you think you know?”

 

“First, I never said anything about you becoming one of my notches. I only inquired about your sexual experience. If I wanted a quick piece of ass, trust me, I could take at least three of those women home today. Oh, and that young man that rang us up. I’m not interested in them. I decided to pursue you before I was informed that you are foolish enough to date my brother. As soon as I saw you standing there staring at Raphael’s finger painting, my decision was made.” Lucifer willed Jack to continue playing for a few more moments. “As far as your relationship with my brother is concerned, you won’t marry him. You may love him, that I won’t question. What I question is the fact that he isn’t what you want. I’m damn good at reading people and I know my brother. He isn’t near man enough for you. Your physical appearance is the complete opposite of your sexuality. I could give you what you want, he can’t. I can give you what you need, even if you haven’t realized what that is yet.” 

 

What he needed. Sam wasn’t sure what that was. What he did need was for this conversation to end. It was pointless. He’d been around the man twice now and it wouldn’t happen again for a while. His relationship with Gabe was fake and as soon as that ended, Lucifer wouldn’t have a reason to pursue him any longer. “Cut the shit. Getting me in bed is just a way to piss off your brother. The only thing you decided when you saw me was that I was fuckable. Me being Gabe’s partner just made it a challenge. If I wasn’t dating him, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Dammit.”

 

“By all means,” Lucifer disagreed. It would be in his best interest if the two were to separate. Then he could freely pursue Sam. What he needed was for someone to take Gabe off of Sam’s hands. That would also dissolve any guilt on Sam’s side. The ticket would be for Gabe to break it off. That had to be the idiot on the phone. 

 

“Hey, Babe.” Sam hoped the endearment was picked up on. Having his friend call at the moment strengthened his resolve to not be tempted. “How is it going?”

 

“Great, Samster. Are you still having lunch with my nephew?” Gabe's voice gave him something to focus on. 

 

“Yeah. Actually, your brother decided to join us today.” Sam didn’t have to say which one. The swearing on the other end was adorable. Gabriel knew immediately who was with him. “I should be leaving here soon. Do you need anything before I come home?”

 

Way to stress that they were living together. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the attempt to put him in his place. Sam’s way of reinforcing that Gabriel was the one he was going home to. That wouldn’t last for long. He wasn’t above playing dirty to get what he wanted. The first thing he had to do was get his brother out of the picture.

 

.  
.

Please comment, feeds the muse, even if it is only a few words. Thanks!  
Next chapter: Cas has a visitor.


End file.
